The Choice
by TheOfficialJordanLorenna
Summary: Sorry but I had to pic a catagory, his is an original story though.It reminded me of Peter Pan cause of the whole orphan/lost boy thing.Amorette is the Princess of Lily La France,and when she falls in love with a streetrat,what will become of her kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story peoples and i hope u like it. Critisizm is welcome and PLEASEEEE comment or whatever you want, thanks 4 taking your time to read it and I appreciate it. I really don't have anything else to say so get to readin!_

PROLOGUE:

"Stop him! CATCH HIM! Don't let him go! He stole my new catch of the day! Police!" A man yelled while he was chasing Philip Walton down the main street of Lily La France.

"You can't catch me if you tried." Philip said and jumped onto the cart full of fabrics.

"Sorry madam, do you mind if I borrow one of these?" He grabbed a blanket. "Didn't think so."

The next daring minute the blanket was thrown over the policeman. The crowd walked away from the marketplace and moved to the houses on the left. They stayed to watch the chaos grow. More police were gathering.

"Fight like a man!" Philip said to the police and grabbed a fish from the bag he was holding and threw it at the Police. The next minute you heard bullet shooting and the crowds gasping when…

CHAPTER 1: The Street Rat

Amorette Melanson was sitting on her balcony on the bright, sunny morning. Amber had thick, golden blond hair that had a gentle wave with big, crystal blue eyes. Her hair went down to her waist and it complimented her heart shaped face. The men swooned over her though she had no interest in them. Her face was as pale as the moon in the darkest night. Amber was a very risky teenager and spoke up whenever she pleased. She was writing in her journal and enjoying the slight breeze blowing from the east. Her mother, Queen Maria, knocked at the door. Maria was a skinny, frail, uptight woman with a lined cheekbone and soft pink cheeks. Her hair was short and light brown that curled under her head. She had crystal blue eyes also and was very tan.

"Amber, we're going downtown today. Doing some sight-seeing. Don't look for us. Breakfast is on the table." She saw her mother talking to her form across the room. A free day!

Amber or as you would know her as Amorette, would go outside the palace walls without her security guards and be a normal person when he parents went sight-seeing. She was out after they left, and back before they could come back. She never got caught either. That was Amber in a nutshell.

She went to the downstairs kitchen to get a snack.

"Hello Amber, do you want me to make you some muffins this morning?" Miss. Frank asked her. Miss. Frank was the Melanson's cook and she was also the closest person to Amorette. She was a plump woman with grey hair that was always pulled into a simple bun. Her apron was always on with powder on her hands.

"No thanks, I think I'll take some bread from the pantry after I eat my breakfast. I'm afraid I didn't sleep well last night." She lied and sat down.

"We can push your lessons to later on in the day if you'd like." Miss. Frank said putting her hand up to Amber's forehead.

"Thank you. I think I just need a long nap." Amorette said. She vacuumed the plate up in seconds.

"I'm guessing you were hungry too?" Miss. Frank said when Amber was done.

"Yes, staying up almost half the night can give you some pains." She replied and got the bread.

"See you this afternoon." Amorette said from above the stairs.

"Good day Madam." Miss. Frank replied and went back to cleaning the new stove.

Amorette grabbed her cloak from the dresser and slipped her flats on. She put the bread in her handbag and wove the handle into her belt. A belt with your skirt was the new fashion, but when you're on the street…you need poorer looking clothes. So she took off her pearls and undid her hair. It hung loose in curls since she didn't brush it that morning. She was ready to climb down her garden wall. Before she left she grabbed her brother's knife, Edwin's knife, and stuck it in her belt too. You never know what might break out on the streets of France. Amber had learned that the hard way. She took a firm hand on one of her tree's long branches, easing herself to the wall beneath. Her skirt got cut on the prickly vines that lined the wall, but it made her look more uncleanly. Today, unclean was a good thing.

Her feet gently touched the ground and she smoothed down her skirt.

"Made it." She said to herself.

She made her way out to the marketplace. She saw the crowds of people from a block away. Amorette to her sweet time walking along the sidewalks, smelling the roses of the houses, petting a stray dog…she took the world in with all of her senses.

A man on the side of the road was lying against a tree holding his hand on his arm in pain.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Amorette asked him, bending down to meet his eye level.

"I…I…They stole…my money…" He said trying to get up and point. His finger pointed in the direction of a building. A group of small boys were gathered around a taller boy with a pouch in his hand.

_Not for long_ Amber said to herself.

"I'll get it for you, Sir." She told the man and walked towards the boys. She could hear the man say "Don't" but she didn't listen to him.

"Is that your money?" She asked the older one.

"Yes." He replied and put the pouch in the little boy's hands. He was tan and rugged, though he was young and his features showed that. His hair was black and shaggy and he had a scar on his left cheek.

"Where did you get it? You're too young to have a job." She told him and took a step towards him.

"So are you the new lawmaker, why do you think so highly of yourself?" He asked and took a step too.

"I am higher than you, a much higher class than you." She said and grabbed the money out of the boy's hand.

"You can't do…" The boy yelled at her, but she interrupted before he could finish.

"You try to steal someone's money again, you'll be hearing from my father. You might even see a dungeon cell. I'm sure it won't be your first time though." She said and ran back to the man by the tree.

"Thank you ma'am, but you could have been killed." The man said to her with his eyes thankfully wide.

"I'm armed, don't worry about me. Do you need help with anything?" She asked him helping him stand.

"No thank you. Have a good day ma'am, may God bless you." He said and picked up his hat and limped away.

Amber turned around when there was a tugging at her skirt.

"Ma'am that money was all we had. How will we eat tonight?" The little boy asked her. He was frail and hand light blond hair with green eyes. She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better, and felt what poverty was like. She was filled with compassion and picked him up. She carried him back to the shack where the boys were sitting. The oldest one was now lying against the wall probably thinking about how he was going to feed all of these children. A father at fourteen.

"Sir, I believe this one is yours."Amber said and pushed the boy into the _father's_ arms.

"You might as well keep him, he'll die by Thursday." He said and looked at his dirty feet.

"You don't have to steal for money or food." She said and reached into her handbag, taking out the big piece of bread. The little boy's eyes widened and grabbed for each other's hand to compose themselves in Amorette's view.

"Ma'am, there is no hope for us. Not when you have no job, no food, and you have to feed all of your brothers."

"What's your name?" Amber asked him, he was still looking at his feet.

"Jonathan Narro, what's yours?" He said glumly.

"Amor..um…Amber...you have a big family." She didn't say who she was, in case someone found her.

"It can be a burden sometimes." He replied and finally looked up at his brother.

"Sir, all you have to do is ask." She said and handed him the bread, "Disperse of it wisely. I will be back tomorrow." She said and dug in her bag for any other food. When she bent down her diamond necklace of a crown fell from her dress.

"What is that, Amber?" He asked her and examined the diamond.

"Nothing." She said and stuck it under her dress.

"That was a diamond, where did you get a diamond." Jonathan asked her, trying to grab the chain.

"I have to go; I'll be back with more food tomorrow." She said and ran off to the marketplace. They wouldn't find her there.

"Where did he go?!" The angry salesman yelled at the police man.

"I don't know. It's deserted behind that house." The policeman said and walked to the salesman.

"That was my only catch today, how am I going to make any money?" The man asked.

"You'll sell some tomorrow, here's some for your trouble." The policeman said to the salesman and handed him a pouch of money.

"Thank you Sir, I'm sorry for my yelling. Have a good day." The salesman said.

The policeman nodded and drove away. Amber was walking by the sales man when he was counting the money.

"Who stole your catch?" She asked him. The man just looked at her and didn't answer; he went back to him money.

"Pardon me Sir, I asked you a question." She said again and touched the man's hand.

"Unhand me Ma'am, where are your parents? You shouldn't be walking the streets alone." He said and turned around.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The man screamed at a man walking secretly down the street, heading toward an ally.

"What's happened!?" Amorette asked the man when everyone started running in different directions.

"I'll get you this time!" The man yelled. The teenager looked at the salesman and laughed, moving his eyes to Amber, who was now over by the fabrics. His heart skipped a beat and he dropped the piece of bread he was carrying.

He was incredibly handsome with masculine features and a rugged, street look. He had dark brown, shaggy hair that was blowing in the wind. It probably hadn't been washed in a while. His eyes were a deep green like Timmy, the little boy from the shack's eyes. She stared at him too and smiled. He returned the smile and bowed. Amorette laughed and leaned on the cart.

"Is that the man?" Amorette asked the salesman before he took off running towards him.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled and started running too. She reached the salesman right before the boy jumped over the back fence of the ally.

"That's why you don't wander the streets alone Miss." He said and turned to tend to his cart again.

"He was just hungry. Would you rather an innocent person to die than to have your days pay? You still have the rest of your life to make money." Amber said.

"Thanks for your advice, wise one. Talk to me when you're fifty-three." He said and rolled his cart away.

_Attitude adjustment?_ Amorette thought to herself.

"Have a good day, Sir!" She yelled after him and walked back to the palace.

_What a pity, I never got to use my knife_ Amber thought and laughed. She passed the boys again. They were playing baseball on the street. The littlest one was on the sidelines calling outs. He was so cute with his little cap on. Amber smiled again and embraced the sun.

"Out!" The little voice said and the ball was coming down on Amber's head. She caught it in mid air and threw it at the pitcher.

"Watch it Jonathan!" She said to him, he had hit the ball in the first place.

"Sorry!" He yelled at hit it again. Amorette ran into the outfield and grabbed the ball. Jonathan was rounding the first base and didn't see her. He thought he had hit a home run. She ran toward the second base and slid to Jonathan.

"Out!" The little boy yelled and laughed.

"You got beaten by a girl!" One of the other boys said.

"Shut your mouth! She's good…for a girl." Jonathan said and smiled.

"So are you…for a boy." She said and chased him around the ball park. He almost got away twice. By the time she finally touched him all the boys joined in. Jonathan and Amber were laughing and dancing around. It was her turn to chase someone, Kenneth was her last target.

Amorette had almost caught him when a car pulled in the street. Jonathan gestured the boys to go to the side of the sidewalk.

"You boys behave yourselves! Have a good day!" King Joseph Melanson said to the boys; he leaned his head out the window. Amorette gasped and turned around immediately.

"What is it? Are you too cowardly to face the king?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but I have to go." Amber said and ran as fast as she could towards her home.

"Where are you going!?" He called after her but she didn't listen. She ran until her feet hurt, and then ran some more. Her heart was pounding and her body was aching when she got to her room. Thankfully she had made it in time, they hadn't gotten home yet. Or so she thought…her mother was calling for her.

"She said she needed to take a nap, she didn't sleep well last night." Miss. Frank said from outside her door.

"Oh I'm in deep water." Amber said and ran to her dresser to slip her shoes off. She looked toward her empty bathroom.

"Nice idea Amber." She said out loud. She kicked her shoes off and turned the water on high, unlocking her cloak at the same time.

"Amorette? Amber, are you in here?" Her mother asked.

"I'm the bathroom Mother!"

"Are you feeling well? You looked fine this morning." Her mother asked.

"I'm fine, got some sleep. I'm going to take a bath and then start my lessons." She said washing her face with the rag.

"Alright, I'll be having my tea in the parlor if you want to join me." She said and Amber heard her footsteps travel down the hallway.

Amorette sighed and bent down to pick up her cat, Lumina.

Her coat was white; it was luminous…which is why Amber named her Lumina.

"You didn't have to run home in a dress." She told the cat and undressed, got in the water, and slowly relaxed.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

CHAPTER 2: Romeo and Juliet

"Who do you think it was?" Philip asked the stray dog on the top of the deserted building he and six other boys stayed at. The rooftop was his territory, being the oldest.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure she's amazing in every way. She was so beautiful!" Philip said swinging his arms out, picturing her in his mind. Her bright smile laughing with him when he got in trouble. The dog was barking and bouncing around with Philip and he laughed.

He heard the doors slam when the other boys came in. He whistled and ran down the rusty stairs, creaking with each step…though he knew the exact places to step so he won't make a sound. He just didn't care that day.

I will let you imagine what the boys look like, since there are too many of them for you to remember.

"You missed an amazing game of baseball out there." The middle boy, Kenneth, said.

"I'm sorry I missed it, I was just getting you food for the next month." He said, gesturing toward the bag of fish on the broken kitchen counter. Each boy gasped with glee and ran to the counter.

"Head check!" Jonathan said and the boys got in a line.

"They're all here." Philip said, and going from oldest to youngest, "Louis, Gage, Dominic, Kenneth, Walter, and little Timmy." Jonathan finished, giving Timmy a push.

"I'm growing you know!" Timmy yelled back and pushed Jonathan.

"No fighting, and who won the game?" Philip asked trying to change the subject.

"We DID!" Louis, Dominic, and Walter said together.

"You only won because Amber got me out!" Jonathan said

"Amber is good at baseball." Gage said and sat on the floor. He had just turned 10.

"I laughed so hard when she was chasing us all." Louis said and jumped on the counter.

"You went googaly-eyed over her." Dominic said.

"I did not." Jonathan said and threw the boys a small slice of the bread.

"Where did you steal that from?"

"We didn't steal it." Dominic said and swallowed the piece whole.

"Just tell me." Philip said.

"We didn't steal it," Timmy's small voice chipped in, "Amber gave it to us."

"Who is this Amber you keep talking about?" Philip asked and got his knife out to cut the fish.

"A girl we met. She took away the money we stole from Mr. Pettigrew." Walter said and finished his bread.

"What did she do with it?" Philip asked stopping to look at Walter.

"She gave it back to him." Gage said and sighed.

"We wouldn't have had food if Timmy hadn't gone soft on her." Jonathan said and gave Timmy a high five.

"Nice Timmy, what did you do this time? Break out in tears?" Philip asked him and got himself a piece of bread.

"I just went up to her, tugged on her skirt, and told her the truth." Timmy said with his big brown eyes.

"What's the truth?" Philip asked, hoping he didn't tell her their hideout location.

"That we didn't have any money, and I asked her how we were going to eat tonight." Timmy said.

"So that means she is kind, and has a good heart." Philip said, his eyebrows coming together. No one was kind to the poor people.

"And it means we have food for tomorrow!" Gage said and jumped onto the staircase.

"What?" Philip said, giving Jonathan a hard look.

"She said she was coming back tomorrow." Dominic said, "We might have even more food!"

"Don't get your hopes up for something that won't happen. She won't be back tomorrow." Philip said and started to walk back up the stairs.

"How do you know?" Kenneth said with a smirk.

"That's just how people are around here." Philip replied, turning back to the boys. His joy from the girl he saw was gone.

"She's different, Philip." Jonathan said.

"How do you know?" Philip asked, mimicking Kenneth.

"You needed to see her, and then you would know." Louis said; which for him was a big deal. He didn't talk a lot, nor did he stick up for anyone.

"I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me, be sure to put some ice on the fish!" He told them.

"Why did you get so mad when we were telling you about Amber, Philip?" Timmy, who was only three, asked with wide eyes. His head was popped out of the door that lead downstairs. It had been an hour since they talked and Philip had calmed down. The other boys sent Timmy up to talk with Philip all the time, so Timmy was Philip's pride and joy.

"I'm just used to the world how it is, people looking down on you and all that. I just wish it was different."

"What would it be like if it was different?" Timmy asked, hugging his old teddy bear. Philip laughed, imagining it.

"We'd live in a castle!" He said. He picked Timmy up and swung him around, "We'd have enough food to last a lifetime! We'd eat it all in a day, and then get some more! We'd have rubies and diamonds and millions of dollars. You have a bath every night in a golden bathtub!"

"And cake?" Timmy asked, smiling.

"Tons of cake! You could have cake for breakfast, lunch and dinner! And snacks!" Philip said, laughing with him.

The sun was setting at the Melanson Palace. Amorette had finished her lessons and was playing the piano in the music hall. That's how big the palace was, they had a music hall.

"That's beautiful darling." King Joseph, her father said. He gracefully walked over to her, his blond and fading hair glowing in the candlelight. His beard was full and grey which made him look older, though he was young and very buff. He was as pale as Amber, though his eyes were brown.

"Thank you Father." She said, finishing the piece.

"Can you play another?" He asked her and sat next to her.

"Which one?" She asked him. He sat down and started the song out with a couple notes, it was the melody of the lullaby that he had sang to her when she was a child.

"What are the notes?" she asked.

"Just feel it, play an accompaniment."

"I'll try." Amorette replied. He went into more complicated elements of the melody, adding higher and lower notes to it. She stuck to the soprano parts, adding a shrill to the lower part. She added more elements of rhythm and accents in syncopation. Her father was smiling and he started humming the tune. Amorette closed her eyes and let the music carry her; she was having so much fun with it she started singing the song.

"_The world's asleep and everything's dark. Hush now before the morning lark, he's coming to bring the sun. Morning will be soon, so sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie down upon your bed. The angels are saying a prayer for you. The clock on the wall is calling coo coo, Morning will be soon. Sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie down upon your bed." _ She sang, her father's low baritone voice coming in after her.

"I don't remember the rest." Amber said, stopping the piano. Her father smiled and played a chord, continuing, "_We are here together, fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms. Morning will be soon, so sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie upon your bed."_ He ended with the song ringing over the entire hall. The music was still in Amber's ears when her father interrupted her dreaming.

"You've got talent, which of course, comes from me." He said and laughed. Amber joined in and Maria came in.

"I heard you two, it amazes me how brilliant you are with music." She said and beamed.

"Thank you mother." Amber said.

"Why don't you come to dinner before it gets cold?" She said and walked back into the dining room.

She followed her mother into the French Vintage styled dining room. The walls were red with golden curtains and thrones were on the high end of the table. Three thrones, and the highest for King Joseph.

Miss. Frank brought out the food, bowing as usual before she served King Joseph. Trout and peas with a rice dish on the side. It had tons of spices in it, which was Maria's favorite. Miss. Frank bowed and left like normal and they continued their dinner in silence.

"How was your sightseeing?" Amorette asked when it had gotten too quiet for her.

"It was magnificent, we also saw your cousin." Joseph said and took a sip of his wine.

"They are coming over Monday for the ball." Maria said and smiled, thinking of what the ballroom would look like with all of its trappings fully hung and polished.

"There is a ball Monday?" Amber asked and dropped her fork; finally having a reason to stop eating.

"You didn't know? They've been talking about it all week." Maria said.

"No, I didn't hear anything! Oh, mother this is so short noticed! I need to find a dress and everything!" Amber said jumping up to go to her room; she tried not to smile about how she had gotten out of eating her dinner.

"Sit down young lady, Mrs. Lydia has it under control. Your dress will be finished tomorrow." Joseph said and stared hard at her.

"Yes sir." Amber said and grudgingly sat down.

"You're not eating." Maria said, taking a bite from the trout.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Amorette replied, not lying at all.

"You may be excused." Joseph said and sighed.

"Thank you father." She said and curtsied, dashing for the staircase.

"Lumina, why do think the stars are so bright tonight?" Amorette asked the white cat from her balcony.

"I don't know either." She said when Lumina went into the bedroom. When Amber was going through her dresser she found herself singing the lullaby again.

"_Morning will be soon, so sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie down upon your bed. The angels are saying a prayer for you. The clock on the wall is calling coo coo, Morning will be soon."_

She continued digging through the things in the drawer until she found what she was looking for Edwin's painting. He had died in an accident four years ago. It was his best picture. She set it on the mantle of the fireplace. The red light bounced off the painting beautifully. He would be anything you would imagine a twin of Amber would look like. He was older than her by five years, but he'd always spend time with her. He was handy with tools and was very masculine, just like King Joseph.

"I miss you." She told the picture, knowing that wherever Edwin was, he could hear her.

"Mom was so upset when you left, and you should've seen father's face. You left when he needed you most. Mother won't have any more children; I'll have to marry soon so our people will have a king. Do you see what you did to us?" She told the picture and found a tear running down her face.

She turned the painting down and went over to her lyre, strumming the strings one by one, and memorizing their sound for the thousandth time.

She picked up the lyre and carried it out to her balcony. She strummed with her eyes closed and breathed the fresh, cold air.

"There's someone out there." She said remembering that she had to marry soon, "Someone that will suit me."

She kept strumming watching the stars in the dark sky. They lit up beautifully and danced across the sky.

"Amorette, you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago!" Miss. Frank said peeking her head through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't very tired. I guess I'll try again though." Amber said innocently.

"Good, we don't want you tired tomorrow also." She said and put the neater under Amber's blanket.

"Goodnight, Miss. Frank." Amorette said.

"Goodnight Amber, sleep well." She said and turned to go.

"Is my father asleep yet?" Amber asked before she left, peering out from her bed.

"No, he is in the hall. He's playing the piano again."

"So that was the sound…can you ask him to come to me?"

"Of course Madam." She left and Amber hoped that her father would think of her as childish after er request.

King Joseph came into the room silently and sat on Amber's bed.

"Are you alright, my child?" He asked her, stroking her forehead.

"I was wondering if you'd mind singing to me tonight, just like you used to." She said quietly.

"It would be an honor." He smiled and scooted himself closer to her and Amber rested her head in his lap.

"_The world's asleep and everything's dark. Hush now before the morning lark, he's coming to bring the sun. Morning will be soon, so sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie down upon your bed. The angels are saying a prayer for you. The clock on the wall is calling coo coo, Morning will be soon. Sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie down upon your bed." _Amber slipped quietly into unconsciousness. Her brain slowly dying down from the day that she had.

"_We are here together, fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms. Morning will be soon, so sleep my dear child. Rest your head; lie upon your bed."_

Amorette was fast asleep before her father even finished. He got up quickly and moved her lyre to its usual place on the mantel.

"Goodnight Amorette." He said before closing the door. The fire lines danced along Amber's face with the shadow of the dark moon. Someone would be lurking in the shadows that night.


	3. Invitiations

CHAPTER 3: Invitations

"Wake up!! Wake up!!" Kenneth yelled at Philip. Kenneth was 7 and got excited over a lot of things. Philip bounced right up and fell out of the hammock he was in.

"Thanks a lot Kenneth! What's the matter!?" He said turning on his back.

"Amber's coming and we're going to get food!" He yelled and ran to the dog sleeping on the corner.

"I wouldn't wake him if I were you." Philip said and got up slowly.

"We're getting food. We're getting food." He sang to himself around the room.

"She isn't going to come." Philip said and walked down the stairs.

"Yes she is; you have to have faith." Dominic said. He was 8 and believed in miracles and fairytales.

"Believe what you want, I'm sure she won't be back. I'm going to look for some food and such, I'll be back later." He said and ran out the door.

He felt wonderful as the sunrise swam across the blue sky. His hands went through the trees and plants as he passed the sleeping houses. Philip saw some old men calling a buggy to come pick them up to go to work, others walked. The rich men in suits took their cars. He enjoyed himself as he passed houses and pastures.

"Hello sir." Philip said as he passed a tall man.

"Good day." He said, tipping his hat as he got into his car. Philip watched him drive off, the man stopped while Philip was passing.

"Here you go kid; you look like you're in need. Spend wisely." He tossed him a coin bag. It was small, but Philip was happy for the money.

"Thank you Sir! Have a nice day!" Philip said, maybe all the people in France weren't that bad.

Philip smelled food from the house the man lived in. He looked to find a fresh pie sitting on the window sill. He snuck up to the window and grabbed the pie. He ran. He ran all the way back to his run down house and burst in the door.

"What's happened Philip?" Louis' English accent rang through the empty house.

"I passed a man and he gave me some money, and I got some pie too." He put the pie on the table.

"Looks like you followed my directions and put the fish in the ice.

"I always do, Philip, you hands are red!" He said pointing to the burn marks of the tin.

"It was still hot." Philip said frowning, "At least we have food." He added.

"Here." Louis said and gave him some ice. Louis was only 11 but he acted a lot older. Jonathan was 14 and hung around Louis most of the time. Philip had just turned 16 two weeks ago.

"Thanks, oh, that feels good." He said, "Where did the others go?" He added.

"They're out back, playing with the dog." Louis said grabbing his book.

"They need to find a name for him. Why are you reading instead of playing today?" Philip asked heading toward the back door.

"I hurt my foot when we ran out; I'll just work on school stuff." He said and went to the "sunroom." Though the boys had little money and little education, they all knew how to read and would often find books and read them. Timmy was still learning, with Philip's help.

Philip went outside and saw the dog chasing the little boys. They were running and laughing and jumping on each other like barbarians.

"Philip! Get him!" Dominic said and raced toward him with the army. Philip laughed and dashed for the dog. He grabbed the dog and held him in his arms in a motion to throw him over the fence.

"You either release me or the dog goes!" Philip said and raised his eyebrow.

"NO!" Timmy yelled and ran to Philip's leg. He was too little to understand their games.

"Shh! I'd never actually do it, Timmy." He bent down and whispered to him. Timmy smiled and Philip put his finger over his mouth. Timmy followed and chuckled.

"Do you want the dog to go or not!?" Philip said and took a step towards the fence.

"Fine! Put the dog down. We will release you if you agree to a duel of sorts!" Kenneth said, pulling out his wooden sword. Jonathan had carved it for him earlier that year.

"I agree, but what kind of duel?" Philip said, letting the dog go.

"Sword fighting, you win you shall go free." Gage said and took a step toward Philip, who was two heads taller than him.

"What if you win?" He asked. Gage looked at Jonathan, he was the head leader.

"We get to take you captive to meet Madam Amber." Jonathan said and the boys all beamed.

"If she doesn't come?" Philip said.

"We shall decide that if she doesn't." Walter said, joining Gage in the front line.

"Agreed, get me my sword Sir Timothy." He said boldly and smiled at Timmy whose little legs went pounding into the house.

"Prepare to meet your doom Sir Philip." Jonathan said and turned away.

"In your dreams Jonathan, who shall I be fighting?" Philip replied and looked around at the army around him.

"I will." Walter said, he was small and kept to himself, but he was an amazing swords man.

"Are you strong enough for this, Walter?" Philip asked.

"Stronger than you." He replied, taking Kenneth's sword. Timmy had gotten Philip a sword also and they prepared to battle.

They edged closer together as the real battle was forming inside their heads. When you don't have much, your imagination becomes bigger than reality. The grass became cement and their old clothes became warrior shields. Their swords gleamed in the sunlight like metal, though they were only wood. Walter took the first swing; Philip jumped back missing it by an inch.

"Good shot Sir Walter." Philip said wringing his around and clinging it to Walter's sword. The sounds were drowned out by the yelling of the children.

"King Philip! King Philip! His right side! Come on!!" Half shouted, "Walter, King Walter!! Go GO!! Knock him out!!" The others yelled. The swords kept falling one on each other. In their minds, Walter had knocked Philip's shield off and Walter's side was red with blood. Philip's arm was red too. Of course in reality, they were just wooden. Walter took a risk and ran around Philip, confusing him, and hit him in the back. Philip fell and Walter knocked his sword out of his hands at the same time.

Walter had won.

"Lucky win." Philip said and got up, "You've been practicing haven't you?" He asked.

"With Jonathan, he's a great help." Walter said and the boys cheered. Philip laughed and picked Timmy up.

"We'll get them next time won't we." He said.

"Yes we will!" Timmy said eagerly, putting his hands triumphantly above his head.

"Come with us, servant Philip." Kenneth said and went through the gate onto the street.

"I'm a servant now?" He said and knocked on the door of the house to get Louis.

"What?" He said when he answered the door.

"We're going to see this amazing Amber." Philip said rolling his eyes.

"You lost didn't you." He said.

"I let him win." Philip claimed.

"Walter was plying you wasn't he." Louis said.

"How do you tell all of this?"

"It's just predictable." They kept walking.

"Your cousins are staying at their summer house. Do you want to come with us to see them?" Maria said to Amorette when she was getting food for the boys. Her cousin's were Lora, Zachary, and their daughter Gwen. Gwen was Amorette's best friend. She had jet black hair that went down to her breast line and it curled out from her oval shaped face. She was a good girl and would often oppose what Amber wanted to do…but opposites attract.

"Sure! I also want to stop at the market today; I heard they had the most amazing fabrics." She lied. It was her excuse to get the boys some food. She grabbed some bread and leftover trout from the pantry and wrapped it in a napkin. She also grabbed a small piece of chocolate for each of the boys. She stuffed it all in her bag and got her knife again, even holding it now made her feel as if Edwin was with her.

She didn't have her "poor" clothes on, so she grabbed her dirty cloak and turned it inside out so her mother wouldn't fuss. It could cover her silk outfit.

"We're leaving without you Amber!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming, Mother!" She yelled and dashed down the main stairs.

She made it just in time; she got in the back seat of the family car. Hopefully she could sneak off when her parents were in the marketplace.

"The marketplace first, Joseph." Maria told him.

"Are you sure, we might cause a riot. Not even to mention Amorette being out there." The King said.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. The guards are there."

"Whatever you say." He said shrugging. He knew he was right, but he wouldn't argue with Maria.

When they got to the marketplace Amber jumped out of the car, pulling her dirty cloak on as well. Her hair was done up but she'd have to deal with that later.

"I'm going to look around, Mother." She said before running into the crowd that was beginning to form around her parent's arrival.

"Hello, we'd thought we'd visit. How are you?" Maria started asking people.

Amber kept running until she was clear of the people. She took her hair down and kept walking. She walked passed a house with two men sitting outside. One of them said something, too far away to hear, and pointed to Amorette. She walked faster when she passed them, trying to look confident and fierce.

"Well I don't think I've seen you around here before, especially as done up as that. I'm Ralph." The younger looking one said picking up his cup of what looked like alcohol and bowing wobbly.

"I suggest you go lie down before you go on getting yourself hurt." Amber replied and kept walking, fast now.

"You think you're smart, well, how would you like to be the play thing of two very noble and smart men."

"I'd enjoy it, but I don't see any noble or smart men here." She said and backed away when he got too close to her.

"We don't mean any harm Madam." The younger one said and kissed her hand, pulling her close to him in the process.

"Get away." She said and pulled away. The older one grabbed her arm and ran his fingers through her hair. They were caked with mud and water…which could also be alcohol.

"Unhand me Sir." She said, pushing him with even harder force.

"I'm sure your parents would pay a lot of money to have you back." They said; Amber was filled with fear. She wouldn't let them take her though. She tried to run, but their nails just dug deeper into her skin.

"Ouch." She said and grabbed for her knife.

"My father could have you beheaded." She yelled and turned around, lashing her knife out.

"Or I could just kill you right now, take your pick." She added. She heard yelling and barking behind her, and a familiar voice yelling, "Unhand her! Get away!" He yelled.

She turned to find Jonathan running with a dog, which was barking hysterically, and yelling at the men.

They looked at each other and decided it wasn't worth it. They ran into their house like scared little girls.

"Jonathan!" Amorette yelled and put her knife away, running towards him.

"What were they doing to you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Hurting me." She said and looked at the almost bleeding nail marks on her arms.

"Amber, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now!" She said and hugged him, "Where are the rest of the boys?" She added.

"They're behind; I thought I had heard you yell something so I ran ahead."

"Thank you so much Jonathan. I have to go really quickly, I'm sorry. Here is your food." She handed him the napkin.

"Here is a treat for all of you." She handed him the chocolate, his eyes lit like the sun.

"How could I ever thank you, Amber?" He asked.

"You don't have to, but there is a ball I'd heard about at the King's palace. It's open to the public, wouldn't you like to go?" She asked him.

"If only I had the clothes." He said and smiled. Amber spotted the boys coming out of the alleyway.

"Amber!" Gage yelled and ran towards her. She hugged each boy one by one.

"Philip was wrong, Jonathan. She did come!" Walter said and hugged Amber one more time.

"Where is little Timmy?" She asked looking into the alley.

"He fell so they were behind us a little." Kenneth said.

"Oh, tell him I'm sorry. I have to go right now, but it was nice seeing you again." She said and turned to leave.

"You can't go! You need to wait for Timmy and Philip!" Louis grabbed her arm.

"Philip? Who is Philip?" She asked, realizing she had only packed seven chocolates, Philip was eight.

"He's the oldest; he takes care of all of us." Gage said.

"As much as I'd like to stay I can't. I'm sorry. The ball is Monday; I hope you can somehow come. There will be tons of food." She said and ran before any of them could grab her. She heard Timmy's voice behind her calling her name, she wanted to keep her cover though, and ran faster.

"I'm thinking she came?" Philip said when Timmy was yelling after Amber.

"Why did she leave?" Timmy asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"She said she had to go really fast, she gave us food though." Jonathan said showing the handful of food.

"She looked familiar, and so beautiful." Philip said; rolling over the glimpse he caught of her again.

"Beautiful?" Walter asked.

"Yes, she was very beautiful. More beautiful than any other girl I've seen actually." Philip said.

"I'm sure those other men thought so too." Jonathan said, moving his head to the side towards the house of the attackers.

"What are you talking about, Jonathan?" Louis asked.

"You know when I ran ahead?"

"Yes."

"It was because I'd heard her yell something. The men were trying to take her away, they were hurting her. She was almost bleeding because of them, but when I showed up she was holding a knife to their bodies and she looked like she had it covered." He explained.

"That's horrible." Timmy said.

"She hugged me after that for chasing them away with the dog." Jonathan said smiling.

"She left her bag." Dominic said and held the beautifully designed handbag.

"It looks very expensive." Philip said, "Do you even know where she came from?" He asked.

"No, but she is really nice. She hugged me too." Dominic said.

"She invited us to a ball too." Kenneth said dancing around.

"A ball?" Timmy asked.

"It's a big party with fancy rich people and they all dance around in dresses and really good food is served." Jonathan said.

"She invited us to a ball?" Philip said, Jonathan noticed his expression.

"She said it was open to the public, which is why she was going." He explained.

"You could actually meet her this time!" Louis exclaimed.

"We couldn't do that, Louis. We don't have the clothes or the class." Philip said.

"Then I'll find her by Monday and ask her to bring you clothes." Louis said.

"Why only me?" Philip asked.

"You haven't met her yet, and we'd get bored at a party like that anyway. Right guys?" Jonathan said. The boys eagerly shook their heads.

"How to I know it's her?" Philip asked.

"You'll know; she'll be the most beautiful person there. You saw some of her today didn't you?" Gage said.

"That's true." Philip said; adjusting to the fact he might be able to pass as something more than a street rat for once in his life.

"I'll go and find her; she is probably at the marketplace." Louis said. He ran in the place of Amber and let his feet fly across the pavement.


	4. Missing you

**This is as soon as I could post. Sorry It took a long time. but please cut me some slack and read!**

**-Jordan**

CHAPTER 4: I'll Miss You

Amorette had made it back to her parent's car. It'd taken her five minutes to get there since she tried not to ruin her clothes. She spotted them talking to the people selling some jewelry. They looked like they were having a good time too. She opened the door and threw her cloak in, breathing a sigh of relief that she'd gotten there fast enough. She rubbed the sweat off of her face and fixed her clothes. She leaned against the car for support when she was breathing more deeply. She put her hair back up into its high position.

"Good morning Princess Amorette." A girl about her age said as she walked by with a basket full of items.

"And to you, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sarah Kernville, it's very nice to meet you." She said, sticking her hand out to shake Amorette's.

"It's nice to meet you too, what have you been shopping for today?" Amber asked her, shaking her hand.

"Food and fabrics, I work at a dress shop. My mistress wants to make your ball gown for this Monday."

"I'm sorry, but that offer has already been filled. I'll request her for any other ball I have though." Amber said.

"Thank you. I think I made the dress you're wearing now." Sarah said and looked at the dress.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I remember stitching that one."

"My favorite is the blue one that has the intricate design at the chest line." Amber pictured the dress in her head.

"I made that one too!" Sarah said and smiled.

"The design looks so complicated, how did you manage?" Amber asked her.

"It wasn't that hard, you just have to know how to sew first. The stitching isn't hard." She said. Amber heard her name being called behind her. She turned to find Louis searching through the crowd.

"Amber!?" He called out.

"Oh no." She said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's just, a boy I know. He doesn't…it's complicated." She said, turning back to Sarah.

"I hope it works out, whatever it is. I have to go back to the shop. Goodbye."Sarah said with a smile. Amber waved, and squeezed her muscles together. She was hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Amber! Hey wait!" He said and reached for her arm. Amber turned and faced Louis with her eyes closed, hoping that when she opened them he would be gone.

"I'm so sorry Princess Amorette, I was just…" Louis trailed off and took a sharp breath in. She opened her eyes to find Louis in the middle of a bow staring up at her.

"You…Amber…Amorette…you're…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shh! Louis you cannot tell anyone about this." She told him, staring back at him.

"I…you…but…" he still couldn't finish.

"Louis promise me, you can't tell anyone. Please, Louis." She begged.

"I won't. I promise, I can keep a secret." He said and bowed again.

"Philip needs some clothes for the ball, he wants to go. I was wondering if you could…spare a few. If you don't want to then that's fine but…" Louis was babbling. This was the exact reason Amber didn't want him to know.

"Stop it Louis. It's still Amber on the inside, talk to me like you would her." She said and looked at him harder.

"Sorry, could you spare some clothes?" He asked.

"I'd be honored. I'll bring you some by Monday, or I'll leave it by the shack where you were standing when you stole the money." She said and turned to see her parent's walking back with some objects.

They had a couple fabrics and some jewelry; some fish was in their basket also.

"You were right about coming to the market, Amber; it's just so amazing with all of these people." Maria said and got into the car. Mr. Frank, their driver and wife to Mrs. Frank, opened the door for her and her parents.

"They were all adoring over your mother." King Joseph said.

"I didn't see you around anyone, where were you?" Queen Maria asked.

"I was over by the dress shop; I made a friend with one of the sewers there." Amorette replied.

"That's nice; did you show her any patterns for a dress that you'd want?" Maria asked.

"No, I didn't have any."

"You were talking about wanting a dress." Maria said.

"You said Miss. Lydia was designing it." Amber said widening her eyes.

"For this ball, but you're growing. You're going to be invited to many other balls after Monday." Joseph said with hurt eyes. As much as he didn't want to let is little girl go, he had to for the kingdom.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to her again soon." Amber replied.

A couple minutes passed in the car while her parent's discussed important matters with the food sources and such.

"We were informed of a request from England. Prince Charles is looking forward to meeting you."

Maria smiled and put her hand on Amber's knee, "He might even propose."

"What!?" Amorette almost yelled. She didn't want to get married. Not now, when she was ready...this to her was going to be a very long time.

"Don't you want to earn the throne?" Maria asked.

"Yes but not now! I'm only 16 mother; I'm not ready to be married." She said.

"I thought you'd want to be." Maria said; King Joseph was still looking out the window, avoiding the conversation until he absolutely had to interrupt.

"I want to fall in love mother, not have it arranged all for me." Amorette said. Her mind was blown away, she couldn't even think.

"Just put your best foot forward and meet him before you judge that." Joseph said and looked at her with hard eyes, he wouldn't jeopardize his relationship with England because his daughter didn't want to be married the way it's been for thousands of years. Arranged, the one word that Amber hated.

The second the gates were open Amorette wanted to get out of that car and think about things…there was only two places for her to do so. One: The music hall, though they would find her there, or two: the hideout. Which no one knew about except for Edwin.

"May I be excused?" She asked her father.

"Yes, and be sure to think about Prince Charles kindly. He might turn out to be a good husband." He said.

"Yes, Father." She replied and opened the door, pulling her cloak with her. Mr. Frank drove on.

Amorette walked past the house, where all the servants were either on the inside or the outside decorating it with new paint or drapes or anything. The trees were all decorated with candles that hadn't been lit yet and the house was shining in the sunset. Amber walked past the maid's quarter and the horse stable. She told her horse, Nellie, hello and went around the house to the back with all of the bushes. She had found the place when she was little, about six. She had gotten mad about Edwin getting to take the crown first. She had ran out into the backyard and tripped over a stone, falling into one of the bushes. Thankfully they didn't have any thorns. She lifted her head to find an oasis in the rugged rocks around it. It sunk ten feet under so if she stood in the place, no one would see her. There was a rock path that lead to the pond below, and it flowed into a pasture around the house. Bushes covered her identity and the water flowed down the opposing side of the oasis like a mini waterfall. She had told Edwin about it later and he helped her build a bridge to the opposing side, which had a little bit of land in the pond. He also built a bench in it too and would sit and talk with her sometimes.

She sat on the bench alone now and thought about everything that had happened. She needed to tell someone. No one could listen quietly, except two people. God and Edwin, which both were invisible.

"I give in." She said to the quiet sound of the water, "I'll talk to you." She said. In her mind she had stopped talking to Edwin because she knew he couldn't hear her…and that didn't last long.

"Mom's going crazy about me and my satisfaction with material things lately, and Father is bugging me about marrying Prince Charles. Do you understand this!? It's Prince Charles, from what…when I was four? He ate mud when I was with him last!" She complained, "Sorry I took your knife, but it did come in handy when those boys tried to hurt me. They're so pretentious, don't you think?"

No one answered her.

"I know you can't talk…but thanks for listening." She said. Suddenly a bright light began on show on the pond. She looked up at the parting clouds and the beams of yellow lights shining down on her. She saw Edwin faintly in the clouds and she blinked. He was still there, looking down at her; smiling.

"Edwin?" She stated and asked at the same time. Then he was gone. She shook her hand and turned back to the sky. He was there again. His eyes were deeper, lighter now. He was in white and he had grown taller. Then he was gone again, the light was dimming.

"Edwin?" This time it was a question.

"I've missed you, Amorette." She heard a voice behind her.

"Edwin!?" She exclaimed when she turned. Nothing was there, "Hello?" She asked the air.

Her eyes searched the air and moved to the bridge over the pond. The sun's rays gleamed over a shape on the bridge.

"It's you." She whispered, squinting her eyes. He was there, yet he wasn't. A gleaming shadow in the sun.

"Yes it is." He said and smiled again, "You've grown a lot since I've gone." The shadow said.

"…." She couldn't respond, the shadow was her brother…the ghost was her brother.

"Are you alright, Amber?" He asked. She was even more startled, his voice was as pure as the water in the pond. Musical and lovely, like his face gleaming.

"Why are you here? You're dead." She said when she came back into reality.

"I still am; you go to my grave and fine my bones. My spirit is visiting you. He said it was time you knew the truth." He said, looking serious.

"The truth?" She asked him.

"The truth about my death." He said and floated to the rocks above.

"Are you coming?" He asked. She was staring absentmindedly at him; amazed at his grace and image.

"Yes." She said, shaking her head.

"I wasn't in a car accident like Father said." He told her gliding across the sandy walkway.

"Then what happened, and why did father lie to me?" She asked him, he went into the brick in the clearing and stared at the fountain. They had benches on each side of it and the brick walkway lead out onto the river.

"I was kidnapped in the middle of the night by Father's friend." He said. Amorette gasped.

"Why would his friend kidnap you!?" She exclaimed.

"They had an old grudge against him. I'm glad that I died though, they were going to attack him when the kingdom needed Father most. His guards were on patrol that night no they came through my window. One of the guards found out and they carried me away…to this spot." He said slowly, pointing to the fountain.

"What happened?" Amber asked with wide eyes.

"Father and his guards ran out to kill them, but they were too late. I had no weapon so they…they…" He trailed off.

"What did they do?" Amber asked with tears in her eyes. Edwin took a long look at her and went over to the tree behind the bench. He floated above one of the benches and picked an object up, and then he let it swing down until it hit the fountain.

"A rope…" Amber said and slowly took a breath in. Her brother had been murdered…hung.

The rope swung around the fountain and was blowing in the wind, it was old and rotten. The hole in the middle peered at Amorette with unseen devil eyes.

"They hung you, Edwin." She said and the tears burst out of her like the waterfall in the oasis.

"Father saw it first; he stood there the whole night watching over me after the guard took me down." He said with hope filled eyes.

"What did it feel like?" Amber asked with a tear running down her cheek.

"It was scary. I was only thirteen then and was not as trained in hurting a man that large then too. I tried hitting him. He slapped me though; it felt like a boulder had crushed my face. I was bleeding right away. They carried me here and threw the rope over my head. I was almost into unconsciousness when they pushed my legs off the fountain."

Amber still said nothing. She hung her head low and kept shaking it…wishing this all wasn't true.

"Death was slow though…quiet…numb. It's easier than life. I remember seeing father's face though when I opened my eyes for the last time…" He trailed off.

"Did you say anything?"

"I can't remember…no, I do. My eyes were closing slowly and I whispered, "Goodbye, Amorette."

Amber's tears turned into sobs and she fell to the ground.

"I remember waking up a night before father told me about the accident. I'd heard a voice and that scared me." She said through her sobs, "It was you." She held her head in her hands for minutes.

"Why didn't Father tell me?!" Amber asked standing up in her sobs, reaching out for Edwin's arm. He wasn't there though…the ghost of a man.

"He didn't want to upset you was much as telling you this story would. He waited two days afterwards to tell you and Mother." He said, this time he reached out for Amber's hand.

"Curse this immortality." He said quietly when his hand appeared to e touching hers but they both felt nothing but the wind.

Amorette didn't say anything for a long time. She was still staring at the rope, its devil ways. The water was pouring out of her eyes in even more quantity now but she didn't feel like crying anymore. She felt as if she wanted to die too. Edwin knew what she was thinking though…another gift of immortality.

"Do not fret sister, you're life will have its good moments and bad ones. You will soon be in a good moment. Do not forget hope Amber. I'm always here; you just might not always see me." He told her and disappeared altogether.

That was the last time she heard his voice.

Amorette stared at the rope more and sat on the bench. _His last words…his last testament…"Goodbye, Amorette." _ She thought.

"Goodbye, Edwin." She whispered into the wind as it carried her voice to heaven. She knew he could hear her. Her tears had subdued and she got up again. She walked to the fountain and looked at the rope…the blood stain from his face was still there. She slowly lifted her hand and took Edwin knife from her belt. She grabbed the rope with one hand and took a breath. She closed her eyes and felt his spirit grow in her. Her opened her eyes and cut the hole out with one swipe. She held it in her hand and lifted her head to the sky.

She carried it out onto the river and stood at the dock's end.

"Goodbye, King Edwin." She said again, nobly. The rope fell from her hands and gently splashed into the water. The current carrying it out into the soon to be ocean, and she turned from the dock, walked back to the house, and turned again.

"I'll miss you." She whispered into the sky.


End file.
